All the sawbucks in the prior art comprise two pairs of crossed legs and a cross bar holding the pairs of legs together.
Examples of the prior art are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 530,601 Palmer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 305,556 Wylie PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 274,304 Floyd
The present invention comprises a rectangular base. Starting from the base there are upwardly projecting side walls, the said walls are tapered and slant inwardly. Two of the facing side walls are double and two facing side walls are single, the double walls have a narrow opening between the inner and outer walls, the two inner walls are vertical. The two inner walls define an opening at a distance from the base of the device. In the center of the openings between the inner and outer walls are triangular separators installed thus creating two slits in each facing double walls, the slits are for holding slats, the slats are slanted outwardly by the triangular separators, the two pairs of slats are aligned with each other. The logs to be cut are placed in between the slats and across the facing double walls.